A Teen Titans Halloween
by J. Grayson
Summary: The Titans are throwing a Halloween/Costume party and everyone is invited! But who is that mysterious stranger with the handsome face and the dreamy blue eyes? And where is Robin?


I dont own the Titans...

but this day-dream is all mine.... enjoy.

* * *

It was Halloween and the world was safe... well for today anyway... What better time to party? And partying is what Beast Boy did best!

"Dudes! This party is going to be awesome! I got enough candy to put everyone into a sugar coma for weeks"

"Right, because you need more sugar hyping up your system" Cyborg said with a laugh as he tinkered with the fog machine.

"I don't know... Beast Boy in a sugar induced coma for a few weeks sounds good to me... I bet he's much nicer to be around when he's passed out!" Raven muttered as she cast a spell over the tower to give it a haunting aura.

"This _The Halloween _sounds delightful! Tell me, where shall I hang the decorative paper streamers?" Starfire said as she floated up around the ceiling.

"Just hang those all over the place Star! Hey Raven can you string this fake spider web around the house? And Cyborg we need more skeletons in all the closets!" Beast Boy shouted, directing his friends and giving orders left and right.

Everyone was so busy that they didn't even notice when their fearless team leader entered the room.

"What's going on here?" Robin asked as he watched his friends transform Titan Tower into a Tower of Terror.

"Dude don't tell me you forgot what day it is? We've been talking about this party all month! Halloween? Remember?!"

"Do not distress Beast Boy! Im sure that Robin has not forgotten about The Halloween! Have you purchased your costume yet Robin?"

"Um... actually..."

Actually the truth was that Robin really had forgotten all about Halloween... and he'd completely forgotten about the Halloween party Beast Boy was throwing... in fact he didn't really even remember saying Beast Boy could through the party in the first place... too late to cancel it now tho... knowing Beast Boy he had probably invited everyone they knew and some people they didn't...

"You guys are going to love my costume!" Beast Boy squealed "im going as Bat Man!" he said as he changed into a bat and flapped around Robin's head.

"Um... what?" Robin asked, a skeptical eyebrow raised... tho you'd hardly know it with the mask covering his eyes...

"Dude, Beast Boy... didn't you invite Bat Man to the party? What if he doesn't think your little joke is funny? I would hate to be on that guys bad side!" Cyborg said with a metallic shudder "that dude is intense!"

"That's where your wrong Cyborg! Haven't you heard? Imitation is that sincerest form of flatulence!"

"That's flattery Beast Boy... but in your case flatulence works too." Raven said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh ya smartly pants?... well I bet your not even going to wear a costume!" Beast Boy said as his green face turned pink with a blush.

"That is not true Beast Boy!" Starfire said with a giggle. "Friend Raven is going as a The Wicked Witch and I am going as The Dorothy! And Silky will be my Toto!"

"Ha! Raven is going to be a green as you BB!" Cyborg laughed "I've got my holographic generator set for a few different costumes... how about you Robin? What are you going to go as?"

"Can't I just go as Robin?" he asked. "Im already wearing a mask and everything! Problem solved!"

"But Robin! You are always Robin!" Starfire said with a pout. "Beast Boy says that Halloween is a time to be someone you are not! A time for fun masks and colorful clothes!"

"Star im always wearing a costume... we all are..."

"You know what she means Robin" Cyborg said as he switched on his holographic generator to a Frankenstein costume. "Try to have a little fun."

"Robin? Fun? Ha! That's a laugh! Mr. Serious would never cut loose for a night!"

"Beast Boy do not be so rude to Robin ! He is very fun!"Starfire said as she dropped the streamers on beast boys head and flew over to Robin. "I know you will have a wonderful time and be the most fun at the party! Please Robin, will you save me a dance tonight?"

"Sure Star..." Robin stammered, his face flushing red. As he walked quickly off to his room he could still hear the others talking about party plans.

* * *

"Costume?... that cant be too hard... just like Star said... a mask and colorful clothes..." robin glanced at his outfit in the mirror. .. Red, yellow, green and black spandex complete with a cape and mask... "This is ridiculous..." he groaned as he flopped down on his bed. "im always wearing a mask... the real costume would be if I took it off!"

"wait... "

Robin grinned as he took off his mask and looked at the little black and white thing in his hands...

"the perfect disguise..."

* * *

A few hours later and the party was in full swing... Everyone was there...

All the Titans from Steel City, all the friends they had met on there missions to save the world, and even just regular kids from the city that Beast Boy had invited at random...

The tower was packed... there wasn't a room that wasn't stuffed with people all in crazy costumes of all kinds... but there was definitely one costume that seemed to be the most popular at the party... at least 25 different people came in a Robin costume...

"Why does everyone want to be Robin? Didn't anyone dress up in a Beast Boy costume?" Beast Boy said as he pouted on the couch next to Raven.

"Beast Boy, no one wants to dress up as you because there is nothing more irritating then having green paint spread all over your face... trust me on that one." Raven said as she scratched at the green face paint Starfire had forced her to apply to her face so that she could look just like the wicked witch of the west.

"Hey Beast Boy!" Cyborg yelled from across the room. "Zombie Zappers tournament in the game room! You in or out?"

A video game contest was always enough to pull Beast Boy out of his funk, and he had the high score in Zombie Zappers...

* * *

In the game room the video game battle raged on...

Little did all his competitors know, Beast Boy's real super power was his mastery of all video games!

Not even Cyborg was a match for him, and when the last Zombie had been Zapped it looked like Beast Boy would be the big winner...

"what??? no more challengers? No one else wants to step up and see if they can beat the video game master???....... then the high score is all mine!" he said as he went to enter his name in the high score hall of fame...

"Not so fast!" said a voice from the crowd. "I'll take you on..." and the crowd of onlookers parted to let the new challenger pass... A tall boy wearing blue jeans and a black shirt that said "STUNT MAN" on it in big white block letters. His handsome face was framed by messy, spiky black hair, and he had the most startlingly blue eyes....

"Nice costume Stunt Man..." Beast Boy said with a skeptically smug look. "You think your good enough to beat me?"

"Good enough to beat a Bat Man wannabe like you?... I think so" the boy said as he grinned down at Beast Boy in his Bat Man costume...

"Bring it on punk!" Beast Boy yelled as he revved up the game... "I'll Zap every zombie you have!"

The game was over in less then 2 minutes... Beast Boy had never been defeated so badly in all his life...

"dude that was awesome! I've never seen anyone out video game B.B. like that! It was a thing of beauty!" Cyborg yelled as he high-fived the winner.

"thanks" the boy said as he entered his name into the top score slot in the Zombie Zappers hall of fame...

"That was a crazy win! He totally creamed you Beast Boy! Who was that guy?"

"I don't know... I've never seen him before..." Beast Boy said with a scowl. "The score board name he entered is D. Grayson...."

* * *

"Robin? Oh , sorry... Robin?.... no, your not him either!" Starfire sighed as she moved through the crowded room grabbing Robin after Robin, so many people had come dressed as the Titan leader that she was starting to think she would never find the real one... everyone seemed to find this joke hilarious, but she just found it frustrating... "oh where is the real Robin! I've been searching for hours!" Starfire wined as she shoved aside yet another would-be Robin. She slumped down on the couch, if she couldn't find him she would wait for him to come find her!

* * *

This was torture... he would rather hang out with The Joker for a night then stay here another minute...Bat Man didn't do parties... billionaire playboy Bruce Wane did parties... Bat Man stayed home.

Why he had agreed to come to this party, he could not even fathom.... Ok that was a lie... he could fathom why... Robin.

He hadn't seen him in a while and tho he would never admit it... he missed his _young ward_... his son...

But mostly it was all Alfred's fault.... when Alfred had heard about this party he absolutely insisted that Bruce attend to provide _adult supervision_ to Robins _wild teenage party_... but Bruce had yet to even see Robin... well the real one anyway... all these little punks in his uniform, and they all wanted a picture with Bat Man... the next kid to wave a camera in his face was going to eat it...

And just when Bruce thought that nothing could be more irritating then 35 _Boy Wonders_ in one room... another Bat Man walked in... a green one.

The little green wanna-be caught sight of him and sprinted over.

"Dude! Bat Man you came! Awesome! Hey check it out, I came as Bat Man too! Dude we should totally get a picture!"

And that did it... Bruce could not even form an actual sentence... he bent down, got right in the little guys face and growled "Disappear. Now!"

"Y..yes sir!" Beast Boy squeaked as he morphed into a bat and flapped out of the room.

"That was kind of harsh..." said a voice behind Bruce... and finally it was one he recognized... the one he had come to this godforsaken Halloween party to hear... Robin's.

but when he turned around it wasn't Robin behind him... it was Dick.

It was I bit of a shock for Bruce... he hadn't seen this side of his sidekick in a while, and it felt weird talking to him as Bat Man when he wasn't Robin. "Dick your mask..."

"Its Halloween..." Dick said with a shrug... "I decided to go with a different one tonight."

"Are you sure that's safe? What about your secret identity? If anyone recognizes you..."

"Relax... without the mask im totally anonymous... just another face in the crowd" he said with a smile... and bat man couldn't help but grin in spite of himself... he had never seen Richard so ... _carefree_...

"You know its customary for one to dress in a costume on Halloween..." Bruce said in a mock imitation of Alfred.

"I am in costume..." Richard said gesturing at his stuntman tee-shirt. "I came as Dick Grayson: Regular Teenager/Part-time Stuntman."

He said it with a smile, but Bruce could hear a hint of sadness and regret in his voice... "Richard..."

"I know its reckless going without my mask..." Dick said as he momentarily slipped back into his uptight Robin personality. "It was the only thing I could come up with at the last minute, and you have to admit... its cleaver." he said as he elbowed Bat Man jokingly... "its all about being something your not... Maybe you should have come as a Billionaire playboy... All you need is a drink in your hand and a girl on each arm!... here, now your half way there!" Dick said with a laugh as he handed Bat Man a cup of beast boys _special Halloween punch_.

"Don't push it kid" Bruce said, his jaw set in a frown. "Just because you don't live with me anymore doesn't mean I can't still ground you!..." He took a sip. "And speaking of drinks... this punch has been spiked..." Bruce said, and his frown deepened.

"Hey don't look at me like that... it wasn't me!" Robin said defensively, and again Bruce couldn't help but smile at how normal the teenage super hero was acting tonight...

"You should get your team in line before things get out of hand" he said as he poured the punch into a nearby potted plant.

"Hey, I'm not the leader tonight..." he laughed " tonight, im just a regular kid."

Dick ignored Bruce's stern look. He would be serious again tomorrow... tonight was a night to be something your not...

"I'll visit Gotham soon... in the meantime try to have fun... this is a party after all..."

Dick said with a wink as he turned to melt into the crowd of partying teenagers.

"Say hi to Alfred for me!" he called... and then he was gone...

Its rare to see Bat Man smile... but for a moment the dark knight stood there with a legitimate grin on his half masked face.

Then the flash of a camera brought him back to reality...

"That's it!" he grumbled... "parental supervision be dammed! Im out of here."

* * *

Starfire had been waiting the entire party... if Robin was looking for her he was doing a terrible job! She had been asked to dance several times now... mostly by the fake Robins, and she was starting to get extremely irritated... "so what if he forgot! It is not important, I will simply have fun with out him!" she said with a sigh...she stood up to leave and found her self staring at the bluest eyes she had ever seen...

"Hey." the extremely handsome young man said. "I saw you sitting here all by your self and I was wondering, may I have this dance?"

"Y...yes..." Starfire stammered. The handsome stranger had caught her completely off guard and she blushed as he took her hand and led her through the crowd to the dance floor where D.J. Bumblebee was putting on a slow song.

She had no idea why this stranger made her so nervous... she was usually so light on her feet, but now she found herself stumbling around the dance floor, the blue eyed stranger was cool as a cucumber and danced around her bumbling feet with ease... there was something familiar about him, about the way he held her hand that made her think she know him. "Have we met before? You seem familiar and yet I don't remember ever before seeing your face..."

"No, no... im pretty sure you've never seen my face before..."

"Well I love making new friends! Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Starfire! What is your name new friend?"

This made the boy laugh and his face lit up with a brilliant smile.

"My name is Richard Grayson, it's a pleasure to meat you." he said with a little bow. His laughter was infectious, and Starfire found herself giggling along with him.

"Im glad to see you smile" Richard said. "You seemed kinda down before..."

"I was... I was looking for my friend Robin, but I can't find him anywhere..."

"Well there's plenty of Robins around here" Richard said as he glanced around the room at the many people in Robin costumes. "Take your pick."

"No, no..." Starfire laughed. "I mean the real Robin!... he promised me a dance tonight... but it seems he's forgotten..." she said with a sigh.

"Oh... the real Robin..." Richard's laughter filled face suddenly became very serious... "noone could ever forget about you... especially not Robin..."

"You really think so?" Starfire said as she looked into Richard's big blue eyes.

"Im sure he's around here somewhere..." Richard said with a grin. "Probably right under your nose." and then Richard Grayson leaned forward and kissed her.

Starfire was in such a state of shock she didn't even have time to react. She stood there completely stunned as he whispered in her ear "thanks for the dance Starfire"and with a sly grin on his face and a mischievous look in his big blue eyes, he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The rest of the party was wild.

The Titans partied until the early hours of the morning before passing out in random places around the tower...

they woke late the next morning and met in the TV room to assess the damage...

there were streamers and candy wrappers everywhere... fake spider-web scattered like dust bunnies a round the couch and pizza boxes and plastic cups covering every available surface.

"This place is trashed!" Cyborg said as he kicked at a stack of pizza boxes.

"Its going to take us forever to clean up this mess!" Beast Boy wined.

"Hey you wanted to through the party... you should have known... the natural result of a wild party, is a trashed Tower." Raven said as she wiped the last of the green makeup off her face.

"It is not so bad! We will all clean the tower together!" Starfire said with her usual cheerful smile.

"All of us minus one..." Cyborg said with a glance around. "Where's Robin?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Robin since yesterday before the party... did you guys see him there?"Beast Boy asked as he chewed on a discarded pizza crust.

"Robin did not attend the party Beast Boy." Starfire said with a huff.

"For real? Well he missed out! That party was crazy!" Cyborg shouted.

"Wow guys this place is a wreak..."

The titans looked up expecting to see Robin... but instead it was that blue-eyed kid... Richard (a.k.a. D. Grayson) looking at the trashed room with a look of disgust on his face, still dressed in the now wrinkled jeans and tee-shirt from the night before...

"Dude what's he still doing here?" Cyborg whispered to the other titans..."well that's awkward..."

"Hey! Dude!" Beast Boy said as he marched up to the Guy who had stolen the Zombie Zapper Title from him.

"Halloween was yesterday! The party's over man!"

"Oh...well in that case... I can finally take my costume off..." Richard smiled as she pulled his little black and white mask out of his pocket and put it on...

Even without his Robin uniform, with the mask on he was totally recognizable...

The other Titans stood staring at him jaws dropped as he casually began cleaning up the tower.

"What are you waiting for? Me to put on a cape?..... lets clean this place up.... TITANS GO!"

the end.


End file.
